Out of Reach
by AnimeL.O.V.E.R.YA
Summary: As Izaya was standing there waiting to bug Shizu-chan he is suddenly reminded of something from his past, a memory long forgotten...Shizuo then decides to show up...Izaya/Shizuo! Set at the end of episode 8 We don't know much about Izaya's past so I thought of something and just had to post! 2ND CHAPTER UP SOON!


**I've had this story for awhile now updating and adding to it every now and again waiting till I was satisfied enough to post it, and I finally think I am though I still might change I thing or to later on. **

**This something that I thought up after watching episode 8.We still don't really know anything about Izaya's past so I'm just making everything in this story up. **

**And yes I know im supposed to be working on my Young Justice story but I just had to post this its veen on my computer and in my head for so long! I'll update it soon! I promise I haven't forgot about it!**

* * *

I'm standing here on the balcony above the park waiting on Shizu-chan to show up below me.

Wait stop.

I know what you're thinking so don't start freaking out, the blond isn't coming to meet me or anything, like he would ever do that. I just so happen to know he's going to be walking this way so I'm trying to freak him out a little.

"Haha~" I laugh lightly at the thought, messing with Shizu-chan always puts me in a good mood the man's reactions were so predictable it was laughable.

Then again.

I crossed my arms resting them and my head on the railing in front of me, amused smirk still on my face, leaning down to see the greenery under me better.

There were other times when the blond did things that completely catch me off guard, things that for once,I Izaya Orihara the great information broker, haven't the rest of the humans I love so much this man is odd, a monster, and frightening to most, but to me he's just strangely...Izaya grinned.

_**Intriguing**_.

But either way the reason Izaya was here, waiting ever so patiently for his beloved Shizu-chan to show up, was so he could get a good laugh in. He was feeling rather down today for some unknown reason, and the feeling was still pressing on the back of his brain like something he was suppose to remember but couldn't.

So he figured that messing with his high-tempered monster a little and having a few street signs and vending machines destroyed in the process before he headed back home would be the perfect way to cheer him up.

So he waited.

..and waited..

'_Hm maybe I showed up a little earlier than I thought...'_ he thought checking his phone and looking at the the time confirming his thoughts. He idly sighed and lifted his head up instead to stare at the bright moon slightly to the right of him in the sky.

Absentmindedly the raven haired man stretched his arm up towards it. It looked so close todayfor some reason, almost like if you just reached up a little higher you could touch it...

Wait...Why does that sound familiar?

Suddenly that pressure in the back of his skull became more pronounced almost like nails on a chalkboard, digging into his skull.

Wait

now I remember...

_It was a long time ago Izaya was about five or six...maybe ten? He couldn't really remember. At that time he was currently staying at a run down old Inn in the bad part of some city. It wasn't just him there, there were other people as well hobos, tramps, illegals, and even a few kids the same age as himself. Why he was there or how he got there he couldn't remember, and he could care less, but what happened in that torn up old place stuck with him forever._

_It was dark, late into the night in fact, and he was still up, It wasn't as if he did anything here to keep him up at such late hours. In fact It was well known that he hardly did anything there other than sit against the wall like a statue with his arms wrapped around his knees, staring unblinkingly at the ground, as if to sink into the ripped up wallpaper. Some people tried to mess with him a few times but just succeed getting zero reaction out of him, even after a few rather harsh kicks, but most just ignored him like he wasn't there, like he had finally blended into the wall behind him, and went on their merry way. _

_He felt nothing. Not the grime coating his body nor his ever hungry stomach. If he need sleep he slept like that. His throat was always parched so much so that he couldn't taste his saliva anymore but so what? Why did it matter? He just ignored it like everything else. Until something woke him from that state, or maybe I should say..._

_Someone._

_Another kid about my age was just about to walk past me when he stopped in his tracks taking notice of me on the ground. The kid knelt down in front of me copying my position, except he laid the side of his head on his knees, his large brown eyes staring at me curiously. I ignored him and continued staring at the ground just the same waiting for him to go away like everyone else._

_Izaya wrapped his arms tighter around himself. Just like everyone else. _

_Still the boy wouldn't move, he just sat there blinking at him. So finally after almost two hours of this, or what seemed that like that long having no clock in view there was no way to tell, he ever so slowly looked up at him. His own maroon eyes holding no emotion as he stared back into wide chocolate brown. The kids previously small and curious smile blossomed into a full blown grin. _

_Seeming__ to say, finally I got a reaction!_

"_Hi."_

_He blinked slowly at the kid slightly confused. 'Hi?'__that's all he has to say after starring at me for so long and forcing me to respond? The hell? Is this some kind of joke?_

_The kid noting the confused expression just smiled._

"_I'm Michael what's your name?"_

'_Michael? That's not a Japanese name and he's speaking english not Japanese' He thought confused still looking at the boy. 'Why is an American kid in Japan much less a place like this?' Lifting his head more, he fully looked at the kid. Good thing for this kid he could speak English._

_He had chocolate brown eyes that were still large and childlike, with a hint of something he recognized, nothing at all like his own narrow ones. His hair was short but shaggy, if the random bits hanging in his face was anything to go by, his face was round with a few freckles doting over the bridge of his nose, his face also held a few smudges of dirt on it. An overly large white t-shirt and loose black shorts served as his clothes._

_Finishing his observations of the strange boy, he once again looked at his face realizing the kid that was now proclaimed Michael was still waiting on an answer. 'Ha like I'm actually gonna answer him..'_

"_Izaya"_

'_Damn.'_

_The kids smile just got wider "Izaya? wow that such a cool name! That means your Japanese right? I'm American if you couldn't already tel. My parents brought me with them when they came here on vacation, but... I think they forgot to take me back with them..." he said getting a sad smile on his face, a far away look coming to his eyes._

_It didn't look right. _

" _...but anyway that was a couple of years ago...oh hey i know!" he said suddenly standing up grin back in place. "You need to smile! so I'm gonna show you something that will make you smile" and at that he happily (and forcefully) grabbed one of my hands and pulled me up, dragging me somewhere._

_A blush warmed my face "H-hey wait a second! Where are we going?" I stumbled a lot not use to being on my feet at all, my legs were stiff, sore and kinda asleep My voice was in the same condition it was raspy and felt like sand paper when i talked. But he refused to let go._

_He laughed, it was cute a childish laugh._

"_Don't worry ok? You'll definitely like it! I promise!" _

_Still a little reluctantly I allowed myself to be lead, still stumbling. Walking at a slightly rushed pace he lead me around down a hallway, stepping over a few sleeping bodies and empty bottles that lie in it. We made our way up a flight of stairs, down another hallway, and up another flight of stairs. _

_I was just about to ask if he really knew where he was going but the feeling of wind whispering around me stopped my questions. 'Were on the roof...' he thought looking around. A light tug on his hand made him turn to look at Michael, who was smiling softly and pointing at something in the sky._

"_Look!" _

_I slowly turned my head in the direction he was pointing and let out a small gasp._

_The moon. _

_It was so beautiful and I've never seen it so close before. A hand entered my vision._

"_See when the moon is like this Its almost like if you just reached up you could touch it" he said grabbing my hand again holding it like he had his a second ago. _

_Its true it almost felt as if I was touching the beautiful silver orb, I could feel the soft warm glow of it everywhere..it felt amazing, like being cleansed. I looked at our hands and felt my face heat up again at the sight of them together. I was also very surprised I wasn't freaking out that he was touching me._

' _I don't remember the last time someone held my hand...or even when any one had bothered to do anything other than taunt and beat me up.'_

_The light radiating from the beautiful orb bathed us in silverlight as we continued to stare at it. I reached up the hand Michael wasn't holding, looking as if I was trying to absorb the light. _

'_...'_

'_My face feels weird...'_

_Suddenly I heard a gasp from beside me. Quickly looking over I saw Michael with a, if at all possible, an even bigger grin on his face._

"_What?" I asked curious to what happened._

"_You're smiling." _

_This time it was me who gasped momentarily forgetting about the moon, dropping my arms and putting both hands to my face, feeling the way my face contoured and my lips curving up. He was right indeed I was smiling, for the first time in...what was it weeks? months?...years? _

_I just smiled more at the thought. _

"_Am not."_

_He just laughed and grabbed my hand again, holding them together by our sides. I looked down at our hands, I blush and look back up at him sharply about to protest only to see he was once again staring at the moon____.__The hand that wasn't holding mine reached up again. The glow from the moon reflecting in his eyes making them sparkle._

___It fit perfectly._

_ I let a soft smile grace my features once again. It felt odd doing it again after so long, but...reaching out with my free hand to once again try and touch the moon. I think I could get use to it again._

_We continued doing that every night until the moon slowly disappeared, the black slowly eating it away._

* * *

_It was once again the full moon and me and Michael were heading up to the roof to go see it like always._

"_Come on slow poke!" Michael said running ahead already climbing the stairs and opening the door._

"_Alright alright I'm hurrying" he ran up the stairs faster trying to catch up with his overly energetic friend, smiling the whole way. _

'_I can't believe how quickly I had gotten use to this, just running around, smiling, and being a kid again. It never would have happened if it wasn't for Michael, if he hadn't done anything that day i'm sure i would still be wasting away sitting against that wall. I've never been happier, I want this to last forever.'_

_Then just as fast Izaya bumped into someone, falling on his butt and clutching his head, he quickly stood up._

"_Michael what the hell man watch where your..." he suddenly stopped looking up and seeing just what made his friend freeze. The smile dropped off his face. _

"_..and who might you be?" Izaya said eyes narrowing at the men in their spot. The guy in the middle, about four in total, was currently just standing there a smug look on his face. He seemed to be the leader._

"_Well well hello there children" he had twisted his lips into a menacing smile. The moonlight was shining down on them making their silhouettes stand on the other buildings around them. Almost like they were being surrounded._

'_Damn these guys are bad news we should have been more careful.' I slowly moved out of the doorway to stand in front of Michael. _

"_Can we help you gentlemen with something?" My face had a slight frown on it._

"_As a matter of a fact you can..."_

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter I'll be uploading the second chapter soon. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Review?**


End file.
